


Chas and Warlocksitting

by Sheneya



Series: Momma Chas [1]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Momma!Chas Series, Picture Story, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Image Fic





	Chas and Warlocksitting

**Author's Note:**

> Screencaps from: https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/episode-screencaps.php?tv-show=constantine-2014&season=1


End file.
